<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偶尔坠入爱河 by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425722">偶尔坠入爱河</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F'>索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy Tops, Drarry, Harry Potter Bottom, M/M, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偶尔坠入爱河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1</p><p>理论上，往半空中抛一枚硬币，落地时正反面朝上的可能性都应该在百分之五十。<br/>但是现实不能完全遵循理论，实际上根据硬币材质、重量以及两面的图案，抛出正反的几率也不相同。</p><p>“喜欢还是讨厌？”<br/>德拉科默念。加隆在半空中划出一道金色的弧线后又落回他的手中。<br/>他又换了一枚银西可和一枚铜纳特，结局如出一辙，全都以反面朝上而告终。</p><p>“当然是讨厌。”<br/>三枚没有丝毫生气的货币冷冰冰地无声宣告着。<br/>他将它们放回口袋，走进了有求必应室。</p><p>#2</p><p>德拉科其实并不喜欢这样的关系。</p><p>他看着哈利气喘吁吁地仰躺在他面前，锁骨、脖颈和乱糟糟的墨发都汗津津的，碧绿色的眸子毫无遮拦地望着他，他看不透里面藏的是欲望还是温柔。<br/>他也不轻松，体力早已耗掉了大半，这会儿只是稍作停歇喘口气用。<br/>踢掉缠在脚边的西装裤，俯下身子一下又一下，随着两具身体赤裸裸的摇晃，德拉科蜻蜓点水般地吻着哈利的下巴。他恍惚间觉得自己正乘着海浪摇一支船。</p><p>他晃得很深，哈利顺势摸上他的后背，用半长不长的指甲痒痒地剐蹭着。<br/>德拉科对此很受用。他嘴唇从下巴移到脖颈，舔着那部分透着红晕的半熟肌肤，鼻尖刚好抵在他的耳后。他的洗发水是薄荷味道，凌厉又惹人上瘾，任凭怎么闻也消散不了。<br/>哈利半遮半掩地喊他的名字，“德拉科、德拉科”一声声地喊着。他不知该如何回应，只好更卖力地挺进。挺得越进，那喊声里越多几分邀约似的满足。</p><p>“双数是喜欢，单数是讨厌。”德拉科想。<br/>哈利扭过头想吻他的脸颊，嘴唇正贴上他的耳垂。<br/>“德拉科……德、德拉科……”<br/>他突兀地加快速度冲刺，哈利的喊声也破碎在空气中，像被捂住了嘴似的只是沉闷地哼着。<br/>德拉科觉得身下的温度退却不少，探手朝哈利平坦的小腹上一摸，果不其然碰到一小片黏糊糊的稠密。德拉科笨拙地吻他，也匆匆结束这次拥抱。</p><p>从哈利身上下来时，德拉科在自言自语着：“十七次。”<br/>“什么？”哈利疑惑。<br/>“你喊我的名字，喊了十七次。”<br/>“马尔福，你好变态。”<br/>德拉科瞥他一眼，倒也不急不恼，抓起校袍扔在他身上。<br/>“斯内普的课，你先去吧。”<br/>“不一起去？”<br/>德拉科用看巨怪的眼神看他：“你觉得行吗？”<br/>哈利摇摇头：“说得也是。”<br/>“我迟到一会儿他不过说我两句，你迟到呢？”<br/>“哦……谢谢。”</p><p>救世主轻描淡写地道了谢。德拉科心里一震，软塌下去的东西差点儿又立起来。<br/>他看着哈利手忙脚乱地穿着衣服，一直看到他穿过有求必应室临时敞开的大门、看到他逐渐模糊的身影消失在无人的走廊中，才不紧不慢地穿起了衣服。</p><p>“双数是喜欢，单数是讨厌。”<br/>“十七次。”<br/>德拉科心烦意乱地披了衬衫，却在乱糟糟的衣物堆里扫到一块不该属于自己的猩红色。</p><p>“救世主有个巨怪脑子。”德拉科心想。</p><p>#3</p><p>“哈利！你那是……斯莱特林的领带吗？”<br/>罗恩半是疑惑半是正经地指着他的胸口。<br/>“呃……”哈利心下慌了慌，“或许是吧？或许是洗衣房的家养小精灵送错了。”<br/>“你早晨就这样了吗？我都没注意。”<br/>赫敏佯装嫌弃他：“早上起来第一件事应该是睁开眼睛，罗恩。”<br/>“我早晨就睁开眼睛了啊，只不过晚了一点。”<br/>“你刚才干嘛去了？”赫敏突然转过头问哈利。<br/>“我？”哈利一愣，他想起自己是刚从有求必应室走出来，于是撒谎道，“我昨晚看到一本漫画，想知道后续，就去图书馆了……”<br/>“哦，”赫敏半信半疑，但还是点了头，“那你们研究漫画吧，我得去把论文交给麦格教授。”<br/>“你已经写完了？”罗恩张大了嘴看她。<br/>“是你写的太慢了！”</p><p>哈利和罗恩目送着赫敏的背影离去，她刚一走，罗恩就凑了过来。<br/>“真的是这样吗？漫画？”他盯着哈利的脖子看。<br/>哈利下意识地捂住了脖子：“干什么？”<br/>“你的脖子怎么回事？”<br/>“什么怎么回事？”<br/>“我看见了，”罗恩认真地抬起头，“红红的，像是起了疹。”<br/>“哦，”哈利感觉脸上有些烫，“是虫子咬的。”<br/>“虫子？什么虫子？是那种会抱着你又亲又咬、让你上课前抛下朋友们去约会、管你叫‘哈利小亲亲’的那种虫子吗？”<br/>“我看你是还没睡醒！”哈利又气又笑。<br/>“你不想告诉我也没关系，”罗恩话锋一转，“好朋友之间也可以有秘密。只是我没想到你会喜欢斯莱特林的那些姑娘。”<br/>“哪些姑娘？”<br/>“你的领带！是那个姑娘的吧？斯莱特林那些姑娘，她们走路连地板都不看，不但说话难听，还高傲得不得了——哦！不好意思，哈利，我没有批评你女朋友的意思。”罗恩急忙解释，“我只是说她们的性格就那样，对吧？你看马尔福，斯莱特林都是他那样儿。”<br/>“我没有什么……什么斯莱特林的女朋友。”<br/>“哦、我就说嘛，你肯定不会喜欢斯莱特林那群女人的。她们和马尔福一样，都是奇葩！”<br/>“为什么一定要扯到马尔福身上？”<br/>“我一时半会儿只能想起这么个斯莱特林，”罗恩嘟嘟囔囔道，“好了，我也得先走了。我得去把上次被评了P的论文重写再交给弗立维教授……等会儿见，哈利。”<br/>罗恩放下手中的刀叉，又抬起手背擦了擦嘴，抓起身边的羊皮卷准备离开，却仍旧不忘坏心地调笑他：“希望你‘家养小精灵放错的领带’能早日物归原主！哈利！”</p><p>哈利苦笑着目送他离开，心里盘算着接下来的行程：离下午第一节的神奇动物课还有一个小时的时间，能不能联系上德拉科、又能不能瞒着其他人的眼睛把领带交换回来，都是未知数。最坏的情况下不过是他绑着这根银绿交缠的装饰物再撑过一个下午，等晚上放进浴室的洗衣篓里，家养小精灵趁着半夜就会把它物归原主。</p><p>他原本是这么计划的。<br/>可是他一扭头，就看见德拉科走了过来。</p><p>他的跟班们难得没有跟在他身后，因此让他在人群之中也没有平日里那么扎眼。或许只有哈利注意到这位斯莱特林的领口是一条金红相间的领带，与他墨绿色的兜帽和袖口对比鲜明、格格不入。<br/>德拉科没有坐在他的身边、也没有坐在他的正对面，而是坐在了他的斜前方，刻意维持着不扭头就无法四目相对的距离。<br/>已经过了午间用餐的高峰期，还留在礼堂内的学生不多，仅剩的也只是三三两两分散在四处，忙着聊自己圈子里的小话题，没看向这边。但哈利还是忍不住紧张了起来。<br/>德拉科没有说话，哈利也不敢率先开口，只是偷偷地往德拉科的方向瞟了几眼。除了拿错了的领带外，他还是和上午在有求必应室里一样那套白衬衫配着蓝灰色的毛衣，领口也是依旧整齐地理好——正好显出他脖子上草莓般的印记，和哈利脖子上的相似。</p><p>德拉科见无人注意到他们，随即抬起一只手开始解领带。<br/>他的动作很慢，就像是捕食时的蟒蛇生怕风吹草动惊惹了猎物似的。脱下后的领带也没有直接递给哈利，而是叠成一个不大不小的长方体，放在木桌上，用食指和中指抵着桌面，缓缓滑向了哈利的面前。<br/>哈利意会了他的意思，也解了自己的领带，用同样的方法与他交换。<br/>两人都装作看向别处，没有看彼此的眼睛，但哈利认定德拉科心中一定与自己有相同的紧张：一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多，要在怎样的情况下才能戴错彼此的领带呢？无论哪个答案都太过于暧昧不清。更何况这份暧昧不清的猜测确实发生了。</p><p>两人恢复了本来各自该有的模样——猩红色兜帽和金红领带，而墨绿袖口就该配银绿。<br/>德拉科起身打算离开，但是他却没有原路返回，而是先挪动两步站到了哈利的正前方。<br/>哈利的目光原本停在木桌上，现在抬起头来看他。他侧着身子，只微微偏过头，窗外正午热烈的光洒在他浅金色的头发上，就好像他本身会发光似的。</p><p>德拉科的嘴唇动了动，分明在对他说话。哈利读懂了。<br/>——他说的是“巨怪脑袋”。</p><p>#4</p><p>“哈利！”赫敏惊讶地喊，“你的领带换回来了！”<br/>“赫敏，别大惊小怪的，”罗恩向哈利抛去一个意味深长的眼神，“不过是领带而已。”</p><p>哈利没理会他们，自顾自地朝禁林的方向前进。<br/>城堡通向禁林的山坡路十分陡峭，他们虽然在聊天，却没有看彼此的眼睛，生怕脚下突然冒出个石子或者树枝。<br/>午后的天空中飘出几朵云，阳光比正午也温和了不少。和煦的风迎面拂过，小屋旁南瓜地里带着青草涩感的甜味儿也一并吹来。<br/>这样的天气适合找片干净柔软的草地睡上一觉，如果不行，那好歹得上神奇动物课来城堡外走一遭。</p><p>“奇怪。”赫敏皱着眉嘟囔道。<br/>“怎么了嘛？”<br/>赫敏伸手指着远方：“照理说平时这个时候，海格应该已经在禁林入口那儿等我们了。”<br/>罗恩和哈利顺着她指着的方向望去，那里已经凑了许多学生在等待，远远望过去是一片黑压压的校袍，可是一眼也能看出其中并没有一个高大到鹤立鸡群的混血巨人。<br/>哈利偏过头去看海格小屋，那儿门窗紧闭，牙牙被一根漆黑的铁链拴在木门口，趴在阶梯上就像是一条守卫宝藏的巨龙。三人交换了眼神，急匆匆地朝着小屋的方向跑去。<br/>牙牙不由分说地让了道。哈利上前敲木门上笨重的铁环，敲到他的胳膊都抬不动时，海格才打开了门。<br/>“呃、孩子们。今天、今天不上课了——”<br/>三人抬着头，异口同声：“为什么？”<br/>“因为、因为……”海格支支吾吾了半天，想编出个颇具说服力的理由来，却以失败告终。他挥挥手示意三人进屋，他们便猫着腰从他手臂下钻进燃着篝火、略有些闷热的屋子。</p><p>“好吧、好吧，得告诉你们，”巨人拍了拍自己油腻腻的皮衣，“今天上课的神奇动物不见了！”<br/>“不见了？”<br/>“梅林的胡子……海格，你千万别告诉我是什么大蜘蛛之类的。”罗恩咽了咽口水。<br/>“不不不！不是蜘蛛，是护树罗锅。”<br/>“护树罗锅？”<br/>“对！护树罗锅。它们长得和小树枝一样，又细又脆弱，专门负责保护那些可以生产出魔杖原料的树木。我本来准备了许多，打算上课让你们认识它，结果我弄错了袋子，把它们全都放跑了！”<br/>“找不回来吗？”<br/>“找？你不知道它们有多调皮！它们可以变成任何叶子的样子，在森林里跳来跳去——”<br/>“‘它们’？一共有多少？”<br/>“我不知道，或许十五、十七只左右？我不擅长算术！”<br/>海格看起来十分沮丧。作为新晋教授，他还没上几节课就遇到了其他教授百年也难得一遇的授课材料出逃危机。罗恩不知道怎么安慰他，只能抓一些盘子里的岩皮饼塞进他手心，海格把它们错当成了手帕擦起了眼泪。<br/>“或许可以这样——”赫敏缓缓地开口，“这节课就让同学们去找护树罗锅，怎么样？这样可以让大家更加了解它们的习性和特征。”<br/>哈利和罗恩同时点头称好，海格惊喜地看着她：“赫敏！你实在太聪明了！‘这个年纪里最聪明的女巫’！”<br/>“你们真会取笑我。”赫敏低声嘟囔着，脸上却露出了腼腆的笑容。<br/>海格把岩皮饼吃完，擦了擦眼角的泪痕：“快去把那些学生们集中到这里！”<br/>他一边说着一边朝屋外招手。赫敏答应了一声，三人转身就要走出大门，海格却忽然开口：“等等！赫敏、罗恩、哈利，还是我去吧。我可是海格教授。”<br/>巨人沉重的身子站了起来，虽然他表情温和，看上去仍旧魄力十足。三人相视一笑，提前他一步离开了闷热的小屋。</p><p>今天是四个学院一起上神奇动物课的日子，海格简单地介绍了护树罗锅的特征，让大家分头行动在禁林里寻找，但不要走得太深入。找到最多数量的学院将得到整整三十分的奖励。<br/>所有人对于海格教授英明的教学方案感到由衷的钦佩、或者说是为了能够躲懒而感到庆幸——大家都知道，鲁伯·海格教授是全霍格沃茨评期末成绩最宽松的教授。哪怕他们不去找什么神奇动物，找个地方舒舒服服地卧着睡一下午，他也会在期末成绩单上打出E甚至以上的成绩。<br/>罗恩和赫敏不打算参加这一场学院之间的夺分斗争，他们一个想和西莫纳威偷偷玩巫师棋，另一个更愿意找个地方安安静静地看书。哈利不想浪费了这么好的天气，便决定和他们分头行动，一个人在禁林里漫步了起来。</p><p>禁林内植被繁茂，每一棵不知名的树木都枝繁叶茂、仰面望不见尽头。而且每棵树、树干、树叶的颜色形状又相似。若不是熟悉这里的人，根本无法判断出具体的位置。不过哈利有自信，他刚进霍格沃茨的几年就已经把这地方的表层逛了个遍。</p><p>他知道离集合地的不远处有个非常适合睡午觉的地方。那儿有一棵古树，它的阴影比其他树木还要宽阔和深邃，睡在那儿既暖和也不用担心刺眼的太阳。<br/>可惜已经有别人抢占先机了——是斯莱特林的跟班组合们。高尔和克拉布坐在树荫底下，面前全是从礼堂打包来的美食。潘西靠在树干旁涂着指甲油。布雷斯第一个发现他，抬起头一言不发地盯着他看。<br/>哈利想直接转头走人，可是思索了半天，还是走近了他们：“马尔福呢？”<br/>布雷斯挑挑眉：“你找他有事儿？”<br/>“不，”哈利强装无所谓地回，“只是看他不在，随口问问。”<br/>“我们也没见到。早上出了宿舍他就开始玩失踪。”<br/>“哦，”哈利小声地回复，“谢谢。”<br/>“客气。”布雷斯似乎没想到他会对斯莱特林说谢谢，难得地朝他笑了一下。</p><p>哈利继续漫步在这片树林里。<br/>他看不透自己的心情：他期待遇到德拉科，却又害怕遇到他。<br/>换成是从前，他是必然不相信那些在床上能和仇敌睡出感情的爱情故事的。如今看来自己却是当局者迷。<br/>但他心里却很清楚：德拉科还是那个德拉科，嚣张跋扈、仗势欺人，并且由内而外散发出一股哈利最厌恶的种族主义倾向。从前的哈利也是因为这些事儿看到他就来气。<br/>问题出在自己身上。自从第一次在城堡第六层的街角两人撞了个满怀，有求必应室的大门就从眼前显了形的意外之后，哈利再看到德拉科的第一反应不是“气恼”，而是思考“他有没有值得喜欢的地方”。<br/>通常思考的结果都是“没有”，因为大多数情况下他一出现不是在贱兮兮地挑衅罗恩，就是摆出一副鄙视的表情瞥过赫敏。自然也有极少数两人单独碰见的情况，结局就单一多了——变成两个人大汗淋漓地互相亲吻着，脑内一边细数对方令自己厌恶的一切，一边贪恋彼此身上独特的汗味。</p><p>这一块区域的参天古木少了许多，取而代之的是一片广阔的草地。春日即将来临，新绿上也绽开了不少野菊。哈利摘下一朵，用并不怎么深刻的占卜理论开始了课外实践。<br/>“喜欢还是讨厌？”<br/>“……喜欢、讨厌、喜欢、讨——”</p><p>果然还是讨厌。</p><p>哈利舒了口气，将只剩下花蕊与根茎的占卜道具扔到一旁。风不愿它流落，吹起一道漩涡，将它与哈利的校袍一起翻飞到草地的另一侧。<br/>那儿有一棵树。比起先前见到的不算高大，却遗世独立，旁侧没有任何同伴配称，只孤零零地立着。它树下有个模糊的人影，太阳光照得他也在闪烁，哈利眯起眼睛细看，才发现是德拉科。<br/>德拉科手里也捏着一朵野花，一瓣一瓣地摘着。不仅如此，他盘坐时被撑开的校袍上也摆了不少赤条条的根茎。<br/>“……你在干嘛？”哈利忍不住走近。<br/>德拉科愣了愣，似乎没想到他会找到这儿：“……占卜。”<br/>“占卜什么？”<br/>“下次魔药论文的题目。”<br/>哈利故作惊讶：“这么多题？”<br/>“要你管。”<br/>“我以为你在退林造沙。”<br/>“闭嘴。”</p><p>哈利也不再激他，靠着树干坐在他身边，继续看他一瓣又一瓣地揪着小花。<br/>风是和煦的，阳光也温暖。德拉科身上淡淡的香气也跟着飘进他鼻腔，虽有些浓烈却不刺鼻，让他觉得安心。<br/>他有些困倦了，这样的春日总是让人犯困的。哈利轻轻晃着脑袋，落在德拉科的肩膀上枕下。德拉科占卜的手顿了顿，却没有推开他。<br/>“……波特。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>那双蓝灰色的眸子与他对上了焦距。哈利总是看不懂德拉科除了讥讽和嘲笑以外的表情，看上去若有所思、却又不知其意，总而言之是深刻又专注的。</p><p>“喜欢还是讨厌？”<br/>哈利紧盯着他，心底的声音默默念叨着。</p><p>德拉科凑上前吻他。<br/>先是额头、脸颊，一步步接近唇角，最后终于贴上他的唇瓣。从轻描淡写成了温热的缠绵。</p><p>“是喜欢吧。”<br/>他默念到，轻轻握住了德拉科的手背。<br/>纵然是春日的阳光，离了太阳气温也不算舒适。他的手背冰冷，只靠他的体温慢慢缓和。<br/>一吻结束，德拉科暂时离开了他的嘴唇，慢吞吞地开口：“……波特。”<br/>“怎么了？”哈利感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛。<br/>“我……我喜——”</p><p>“噗叽”一声，有什么落在了哈利的头上。<br/>他疑惑地摸着脑袋抬头：“什么东西？”<br/>“大概是树叶？”<br/>“哦……或许是吧，你刚才说什么？”<br/>德拉科清了清嗓子：“我？哦、对，我说，我喜——”</p><p>又“噗叽”一声，什么落在了德拉科的头上。<br/>“这他妈到底是什么东——”<br/>“叽————！”<br/>德拉科捏在手心里的小树叶惊叫着长出了细长的四肢，随着风摆荡着。<br/>“护树锅罗？”<br/>“你认识？”<br/>“海格说它们跑丢了，让我们找来着。”<br/>“又是那个看守员！我迟早有一天让我爸爸——”<br/>说到一半，德拉科顿住，没有再往下。<br/>“你刚才想说什么？”哈利抬头看他，“我喜……？”<br/>德拉科愣了愣，扭过头：“想问你今晚有空吗。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>“……嗯，真的。”<br/>哈利有些失落，但没有表现出来：“那老时间？”<br/>“嗯。八点半，六楼。”</p><p>或许刚才是错觉吧。哈利心想。</p><p>最后这场比赛以斯莱特林和格兰芬多并列第一结束，两个学院都得到了应有的加分。<br/>所有人都很高兴。只是不知为何，除了各自单独斩获一只护树罗锅的德拉科和哈利外。</p><p>#5</p><p>哈利不太愿意主动表白。<br/>虽然格兰芬多号称英勇不畏，也许多人称他是“标志性的格兰芬多”，可一旦关乎到亲密关系那便不是光勇敢可以解决的了。特别还是肉体先行一步的亲密关系。<br/>试想一下，如果你某天躺在床上还沉浸在一次自我安慰的余温中，你的飞机杯或按摩棒突然开口说“亲爱的主人，我爱你”——虽然这个比喻略显粗陋，但当你对你的炮友告白他回复你“谢谢”的时候，一定会比这个场景还要尴尬万倍。<br/>好吧好吧，他就是在害怕德拉科把他当做了彻头彻尾的炮友，又怕他主动表白后德拉科会把他当作笑柄——没人会觉得不可能，德拉科就是这样的小混蛋——这样他不但会失去一段肉体关系，还得在毕业前都得绕过他走。<br/>毕竟约炮这样互利共赢关系明确的场合萌生出感情实在是不理智又可耻的。</p><p>哈利突然抬起头：“金妮，你有空吗？”<br/>坐在他对面、感情经历还算多彩的红发美女也从论文羊皮纸里抬起了头：“怎么了？”<br/>“呃……我想问问你，怎么确定对方喜不喜欢自己？”<br/>金妮惊讶的挑眉：“你有喜欢的人了？”<br/>“算、算是吧。”<br/>“怎么会想到来问我？”<br/>“我只是觉得赫敏和罗恩应该没有这方面的经验，而且你——等等！我绝对没有说你放荡的意思，如果我让你这么感觉了，我向你道歉——”<br/>“别紧张，哈利。”<br/>“哦、哦，好吧，我只是怕——”<br/>“那么，”金妮打断他，双手托起下巴，“你们进展到哪一步了？”<br/>“呃……什么叫哪一步？”<br/>“你们有牵过手吗？”<br/>哈利回想起下午的某一瞬间：“有……吧。”<br/>“拥抱呢？”<br/>“也有吧。”<br/>“接吻？”<br/>“有。”这次他答得果断。<br/>“那……”金妮放下羽毛笔，迟疑地比出一个手势，“这个呢？”<br/>“……也有。”<br/>“好家伙，哈利。”金妮感叹道，“你觉得对方是一个爱惜羽毛的人吗？”<br/>“什么叫——爱惜羽毛？”<br/>“就是指会将属于自己的一切视若珍宝，不愿轻易付出或丢弃。”<br/>哈利稍微思考：“我想是的。”<br/>“那她大概率喜欢你，”金妮果断道，“爱惜羽毛的女孩儿和孔雀似的，如果看不上你，连褪下来的残花败柳也不愿施舍。但如果她把自己最漂亮的羽毛留了一根给你，至少说明她认为你值得她付出。哪怕你是救世之星也不会例外。”<br/>“哦，原来如此，”哈利飞快地答到，“那如果是男生呢？”<br/>金妮愣住了：“男生？居然是男生？”<br/>“呃、对……”<br/>“哦，抱歉哈利，我也没有别的意思！我只是没有想到……我、我只是很惊讶，绝对没有歧视——”<br/>“没关系！没关系的、金妮。”哈利安抚道，“别紧张。”<br/>“好、好吧！对不起了，哈利，我没有把握说自己了解所有男生，还得靠你自己。毕竟男生最了解男生，不是吗？”<br/>“没关系，金妮，谢谢你。”<br/>“对了，还有……”金妮的脸有点红，“我哥哥虽然看起来不太聪明，但人还不错。”<br/>“哈？你哥哥？”<br/>“哎呀，我就是说——罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”<br/>哈利不解地错愣了一会儿，等他反应过来，金妮早已经收拾好羊皮纸跑走了。</p><p>今天的有求必应室里不知为何开了扇窗，正巧哈利能望见窗外的景色。擦黑的夜幕和闪烁的群星，顶峰将近时的眩晕让他仿佛感觉到了自己跌进了宇宙的漩涡中。<br/>德拉科因体温身高透出的汗味依旧让他心安。他双腿缠着他的腰，任凭他一下又一下地晃着、顶着，胡乱地撞开他的身体。<br/>北斗星像勺子、又像弯曲的蛇。哈利被闪得头晕目眩，喝醉了似的开口：“德拉科……德拉科？”<br/>第一声德拉科只以为是邀喘，等哈利喊了第二声又拍拍他赤裸的背，他才停下动作：“怎么了？弄疼你了？”<br/>哈利摇摇头：“不……”<br/>“累了？喊渴了？要不要喝水？”<br/>“不、都不是。我有个问题。”<br/>“问题？”<br/>“就是、就是，”哈利结结巴巴地开口，“我能拔你一根头发吗？”<br/>德拉科没料到他这句话：“头发？”<br/>“对，头发，一根就行。”<br/>“复方汤剂？”<br/>“……不是。”<br/>“复活药剂？”<br/>“可能吗？”<br/>“迷情剂？”<br/>“有必要吗？”<br/>“哦，”德拉科握住他的腰，拇指在他柔软又平坦的小腹上走着，“是没有必要。”<br/>趁着哈利走神的功夫，德拉科又横冲直撞了起来。他如同溺水的人抓住救命稻草似的，仅仅环住德拉科的背，指甲在他苍白的肌肤上留下几道清晰的抓痕。</p><p>“德拉科，德、德拉科……！”<br/>哈利又一声声地喊着。邀约似的满足配着卖力的挺进，每一下都像是要被撞去九霄云外。<br/>——“是没有必要。”<br/>这句话对于他而言太具有攻击性，几乎将他击溃。<br/>“哈利。”德拉科咬着他的肩窝，贪婪地呼吸着属于他的甜味。他声音很轻，但都落进他耳蜗。<br/>体温骤然降低了，浓郁的漆黑夜里洒了两条银河。放在往常，德拉科此时会一边撩开额前的刘海方便汗水挥发、一边四处找有求必应室不固定位置刷新的纸巾。但他们都意识到今天与往常不同。</p><p>“哈利。”<br/>德拉科捧着他的耳垂，叫着他不曾叫的称呼。<br/>“……德拉科。”<br/>哈利也以此回应，碧色的眸子一寸也不肯让步。</p><p>德拉科又俯身吻了上去。漆黑无灯的有求必应室只靠着月光照亮，远远望去只有重叠的影。<br/>哈利几乎要被夺走呼吸，只得仓促得回应着。脑海里又闪过那句台词——“是没有必要。”<br/>他突然想明白了：他没有必要拔掉德拉科爱惜的羽毛，没有必要学着制作迷情剂，没有必要试探，没有必要执着于谁先说出那三个简短又音节紧凑的单词。</p><p>他们偶尔坠入爱河。<br/>却都只有快溺死了才知道。</p><p>#5.2</p><p>“哈利！”<br/>“赫敏？怎么了？”<br/>“为什么到处都有人说你和罗恩在一起了？”<br/>“哈？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>